candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 350
| moves = | target = 145,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 75 | previous = 1732 | prevtype = | next = 1734 | nexttype = }} | score = 145,000 | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *This level is quite hard as the candy cannons release bombs that are hard to reach, even with 5 colours. The trigger of the striped candies at the bottom corners can either make the candy cannon release bombs or clear the bombs. Also there could not be enough moves to clear the jellies. *Destroying the candies under the candy bomb dispenser is a guaranteed loss for you, if you are careless enough, unless there are 12 or less moves. *The jellies are worth 146,000 points,73 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 146,000 points which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy If you do not have time to read the text below, then here are two easy tips: Just break the icing and do not release the candy bombs. Do not worry about the top jellies, and you'll be just fine. Summary *Break down the icing, and do not create horizontal striped candy to release the bombs. *Clear the jellies, and be mindful of the bombs once you reach the sides. *Creating colour bombs can prevent the board from getting stuck. Utilize special candy combinations. Phase 1 - Get to the Bottom *Avoid creating horizontal striped candies as it is very easy to accidentally detonate them in the row where the bombs appear. The main focus should be making wrapped candies and vertical striped candies (do not mix them together yet) to break the bottom as quickly as possible. *If two wrapped candies are next to each other, combine the two to speed up the process of breaking icing (have them preferably at the centre to avoid candy bombs from being dispensed). Phase 2 - The Icing *Start ploughing your way towards the sides. Only create horizontal stripes at the very bottom. Try to break a lot of icing. Colour bombs are really helpful to be made as they can save you if your bottom board get stuck. Phase 3 - The Double Jellies *This phase starts as soon as any 12-move candy bombs start dropping down. Try to finish the bottom parts, but also be very mindful of the bombs - they could be interfering in your plans at the most inconvenient moment. Also try clearing the sides and corners at the top if they are not cleared yet. Double jellies are the main priority, especially the bottom ones, plus the corners which are very difficult to reach. *Both vertical and horizontal striped candies are important in this phase. Horizontal ones help getting rid of corners and blast through the sides, while vertical ones help getting new candies into the bottom and refresh some more matches in the board. The most beneficial special candy effect is wrapped candy + striped candy combination, and it has to be done multiple times. Colour bomb + striped candy combination also helps a lot. *Planning is very important, and see if colour bombs can help you even more. As with other jelly levels, try to plan long-term moves ensure the bottom board is alive for efficient matches. If the bottom part of the board gets stuck, try making a colour bomb on top, or at least a vertical striped candy to revive the bottom. Phase 4 - The Rest *The final phase starts when there are only a few jellies left. Usually by the time you get to this phase, there would be only a few moves left, even in the luckiest attempts sometimes. *Use the remaining moves wisely. There should be only single jellies left (or only a few double jellies, but not in hard to reach places). Clear them with as least moves as possible, and good luck. The Wrapped Candy + Striped Candy combination *It is a very useful combination in this level, possibly even more helpful than colour bomb + striped candy combination. *Do not create this combination if it is at the centre side because it causes to drop. You must combine it at the bottom or on the top, not at the middle. The Colour Bomb + Striped Candy Combination *It is recommended to combine a colour bomb and a striped candy if there are fewer jellies to clear. But, if the candy is in the row on a down candy bomb dispenser, it can drop a just like how a wrapped candy + striped candy combination will drop a candy bomb. This is MUCH less helpful than the wrapped candy + striped candy combination. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 146,000 points. Hence, an additional 154,000 points for two stars and an additional 234,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *There are plenty of jellies to sustain huge point cascades especially those at the top half of the board. It is made easier with the board only having five colours. *There are plenty of icing. Fortunately, the top portion is an open board, making it easier to create the special candies and their combinations required to quickly destroy them. **It should be noted that some jellies are cleared in the process, reducing the potential for huge point cascades. *Candy bombs are endlessly dispensed, giving the player many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. Trivia *The board design is quite similar to level 241. *This level was very often at the top of the "hardest level polls" before it was nerfed. *As of a recent nerf, the level now has 5 colours and 40 moves, as opposed to the previous 6 colours and 60 moves. This is no longer hard enough. *This is one of the few levels to make a cameo in a Candy Crush Saga television advertisement. The other levels are level , , , , , , , , and . Most of these levels were rated hard or harder. *This level has an icon bug that shows the first version of this level. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 1733 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Levels 147 and 350 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Level 350 in the CCS television ad Level 1733 Reality icon.png|Level icon (bugged) Category:Jelly levels Category:Episode 117 Levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Levels with four-layered icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Hexagon levels